Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Blue Ribbon
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: How am I still alive..?
1. Prologue

They said that war is hell.

...

Well, they're obviously right. Being thrust into the harsh realities of conflicts, raging on this Universal Timeline for years now. First there's the One Year War... Then the Gryps Conflict... The first Neo Zeon war... The Second Neo Zeon war... Now this? The Sleeves conflicts they said. Hmph... They only said that we're only expecting Zeon Remnants... But obviously, there's more than just that.

Why do I know this? I'm seeing the live feed from my RGM-89S's main camera, something's up. Just earlier today, our clop-class assault carrier picks up an unknown, we've been sent to intercept the signal. Just five minutes before now, I'm sitting quietly at the cockpit, waiting for our turn to launch. This is the new squad I've been assigned to. I hate it. Not that I don't like the squad... But I hate how I got picked as the squadron leader for this team.

Just because... I've experienced THAT hell at the second Neo-Zeon conflict... Doesn't mean that I have to experience one again this time, right...? Just because today's my birthday 23rd birthday... Oh, surprised? Yeah... I got immediately plunged into the war after I graduated from the piloting school at the age of 19. You call that Impressive? Captain Amuro Ray mastered the RX-78's mechanics in less than an hour by the age of 16 years old. Beat that.

So, as I was saying... I don't want to be squadron leader... I'm too young, too inexperienced to be the flight lead. But why're these people looking at me as if I'm a beacon that lights THEIR way? Heck, they're much older than me. And... The main reason that I don't want to be put into a squad is because...

* * *

_"Moebius 3? You alright back there? You're lagging behind." Came muffled voice from the comms, calling my Tac-Name. I tapped my mic one, acknowledging the question. With a short 'yes', my flight leader chuckled confidently. "You better be... Since we're diving into the fireworks soon!" He informed._

_Of course I can notice that, every five seconds or so, I would check the distance between us and the Axis. The number of the distance kept growing smaller and smaller, and we'll be coming in contact with the enemy soon. My hands are shaking, my breaths are dangerously rapid, my eyes are tearing themselves up with all of the anxiety building inside. I think I can't breathe in this damn helmet._

_"Moebius 2, Moebius 3, you two will cover my flank, got that?" He ordered._

_A static muzzle comes to live, revealing a fellow squadmate of mine. "This is Moebius 2, roger on that objective, sir."_

_"Roger." I replied simply, my voice sounded sore, afraid, and desperate._

_"If you're too scared to join the fray, then I'm sorry to say this..." My flight leader paused. "But you're too late to back down! Moebius Team, engage!" At the end of that order, I could see hundreds of lights heading towards our position, it really doesn't take a genius to point out that the Neo Zeon fleet are firing on us on their full barrage, desperate to protect the large falling rock._

_"Roger!" Both of me and my squadmate tapped out mics._

_The 'warning' sound blared on inside the cockpit, and I push my flight sticks to the side, jolting my Jegan away from the line of fire, my squadmates doing the same. With the fleet's high particle beams mostly missing the Londo Bell's Mobile Suit team, they sent in their own mobile suits which are composed mainly of AMS-119s. Close Quarter Combat's inevitable. The Mobius team's going in._

_The clash between mobile suits then happened, allies mixing with enemies, explosions happening left and right, screams of death and pain as well as curses were heard over the open radio channels. It was a mix of everything that you could only call nightmare. I was worried about my own life of course, but I'm also worried about my other squadmates..._

_I can still see their IFF flashing green over my screen, and continued on with my own battle with the trouble some squad with Geara Dogas in it. But then... I hear something that I wish I could just NOT hear..._

_An image of my friend and squadmate can be seen on the visual comms, his cockpit's smoking and the red light kept flashing. The alarms can also be heard blaring loudly. "Th-this is Moebius Two! I'm hit by the coolant tanks! There's a new unit, I'm going dow-" Then there was static, the word signal lost replaced the image on the visual radio._

_My brain went into chaos when I saw the word 'Signal Lost' over at the screen. I screamed in anguish, going into blind rage as I sliced one of their units in half. My mind was only focused on one thing... He died, in their hands, and I will avenge his death. I was firing randomly, my mind is now burnt out. I didn't even care if I hit an ally or an enemy. I just fired at everything that came into close contact with me._

_Of course, my flight lead was doing his best to try to contact my late squadmate. "Moebius Two! Moebius Two, respond! Moebius Three, get a hold of yourself!" He barked. Unfortunately, I was too scared, too delirious to even comply. I was too busy shooting at everything. My beam spray gun quickly overheated, but my finger kept on pulling on the trigger._

_Then, my leader's alarm also blared out loudly. "What the?!" He yelled, checking on his screen. "F-funnels! There's an enemy with funnels!" On the screen, he can be visibly seen shooting at the new unknown enemy. A few seconds later, he was jolting out of control. "Moebius one, I'm hit! This guys is-!" Another static... And the IFF began to go innop, as both of my squadmates went dark and the word of 'Signal Lost' kept flashing on the screen._

_I froze... With no one else to depend to, I'm dead. I've strayed too far from the main lines, and I'm almost out of energy. With one last desperate scream, I punched the screen of the RMS-89, breaking it, and I saw a Geara Doga swinging its Beam Axe at full force. I tried to deflect it, but it was already too late. It cut my Jegan's arms off, and swung over to its cockpit. MY cockpit._

* * *

Yet here I am... Still living, still breathing... I don't know why am I still alive... With no purpose left inside my body, I'm already a dead man walking. I didn't even know I didn't quit from the Londo Bell task force. For my services at the field... I got promoted to 1st lieutenant. That doesn't make my happy even my a single bit. What? I'm still alive at the cost of the others being dead? Give me a break.

So I sat there, waiting for my turn to launch. I played with my old helmet, which now tinted in an unimpressive burnt color. Although... The insignia of my old squadron is still visible on the sides. With one last sad chuckle, I put on my helmet. And with that, my RGM-89S jolts slightly, signalling that I'm being moved over to the main catapult of the ship.

Turning on the screen, I got greeted by something like this... I grunt slightly in a displeased manner...

* * *

**Unit Activation Confirmed**

**Cockpit - Sealed**

**Thrusters - Online**

**Londo Bell Special Task Force - Earth Federation Space Force**

**RGM-89S - Stark Jegan**

**Systems Online**

* * *

So, they got me a high-speed Jegan for my promotion... I don't want any of that. A normal Jegan's already enough for me... To die. To think that this Jegan is mostly equipped with Anti-Ship weaponry is pretty weird, considering it's a High-Speed Commander Use mobile suit. My unit grabbed the 380mm Hyper Bazooka and stored it over the back of the MS's waist. The four beam sabers stored at my unit's arms are fully charged. I could hear a faint hiss coming from my MS's feet as its being dragged over to the catapult.

"Moving the RGM-89S into the catapult, all hands not helping with the launch procedure, please clear the runway. Repeat, moving the RGM-89S into the catapult, all hands not helping with the launch procedure, please clear the runway."  
"Catapult pressure increased from 40 to 320."  
"Minovsky Particles spread at combat density."  
"Prepping Moebius team for interception mission."  
"Launch preparations complete."  
"Londo Bell Frigate Mother Harlot continuing with High Output Beam barrage."  
"Runway's clear!"

Live radio chatters are heard from all across the open channel. Another light jolt, signalling that my Jegan is locked in place at the catapult. My eyes are set at the blinking red lights in front of me. Involuntarily, I moved my hands to the flight stick, and my MS leaned forward. The red lights turned green and the catapult released its excess steam, signalling a go for me to launch. I took one deep breath. And my grip finally firmed themselves on the Jegan's flight stick. The launch timing's mine.

"This is Moebius One. I'm launching."

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Blue Ribbon**

**Prologue : Moebius**

* * *

I tapped the mic once, before finally pushing the flight stick forward. The booster as well as the catapult are launching my Stark Jegan forward, making me to be pushed back slightly by the massive G-Force. It only lasted for a few seconds, before I regained my stick back and flew away to where the rest of my new squadron members are.

"Okay, Howard, Daryl, form up on me." I commanded through the mic, a few seconds later, I shifted my main camera to show me the image from my six. As expected, two Jegans are flying in my tail, covering my flank.

"Roger." Came the almost instant reply, that... I'm not going to lie, I almost jolted back in surprise.

My squad's consisted of two RGM-89D Jegan type Ds with nuggets over 25 years old inside the cockpit. Of course, being a squadron leader at the age of 23 must be pretty cool at your opinion, huh? Nah, you're wrong. As I said before, I don't want to be a squadron leader. Two confident guys they are. That what made me kind of sad to command this squad. Confidence only brings your defeat.

"Here's the situation." I pushed a button on my screen, and brought the two into visual comms. "Mother Harlot picked up an unknown freighter with no frigate classification matching any numbers from civilians ships nor Londo Bell and the Federation Forces. Attempts to contact the ship have been made Warning shots have been fired, but they haven't respond to any of our hails. With luck... We can stop their ship from advancing any further by intercepting them with our Jegans."

Just after those words left my mouth, we picked up a heat signature coming from the ship.

"Tally ho, I'm picking something up." Daryl informed. "Scans doesn't show any resemblance to any of our mobile suits."

Howard also checked his screen. "I confirm. Bogey heading directly at us at high speed at bearings : 462."

"Moebius One, confirming visual." I switched to my main camera to see a large mobile suit with four wings visible over its shoulders. It colored in a light green while the torso part is colored in deep dark green, there's a weird marking on the wrists of the MS, I can see a single optic from the head of the MS, confirming that it's a mono-eyed mobile suit.

Just then, we can see multiple smaller heat signatures launching off from the unknown.

"Sir, multiple heat signatures!" Daryl reported. "They're heading directly at us! Scanning... They're funnels!"

"I'm getting spiked here!" Howard yelled, his cockpit alarm blaring loudly. "Sir! Permission to engage!"

Damn it... Why now? Why do I have to face this thing again?! I... I don't want them to die... I don't want... To re-experience the nightmares again...

"SIR!" The two yelled at me in unison, noticing my sudden pause.

I shook my head a few times. Now's not the time. "P-permission granted!" I declared, pushing my flight stick forward. "Scatter! If you got hit just by one of those things, you're toast!" I commanded. "I'll intercept the ship, you two... J-just stay alive, you hear me?!"

"Roger that!"

I see multiple flashes of light flickering in the distance. Crap... Is it going to...?! I pulled my flight stick back, and turned my radio frequencies to the open channel, and this is what I heard immediately.

"Th-This is Moebius Three! I-I'm getting shot at! Radar Spike from everywhere! I-I can't eject! AHHH!" Static.

"DARYL! DAMN YOU- ARGH!" I can see my squad getting chewed up in less than ten seconds. Less than ten seconds by that thing. I can feel a puke coming up. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Why's this happening again?!

I tapped my innop IFF. "Ho-Howard... Da-Daryl..." I muttered their names, tears swelling up in my eyes. With a sudden rage and adrenaline rushing into my head, I narrowed my eyes and pulled my flight stick back, engaging the large Mobile Suit instead. "DAMN YOU!"

Gaining a lock at the enemy, I pulled the trigger, and a shell of my hyper bazooka was launched over. The shell detonated and some 380mm caliber solid rounds was fired violently at the green colored MS. What I didn't expect was the pilot managed to do a Pugachev Cobra maneuver, evading the shells. This pilot's an ace... And he could also control the funnels... This is bad. This is really bad. I have no choice but to go all out.

I shifted my fingers to the side, and releasing the safety lock for my twin missile pods. I got a solid radar lock and pulled the trigger. "Moebius One, Fox Two." I declared, firing all six of my missiles in full burst, emptying my bazooka's ammos as well. I detonated some of the shells early and multiple 380mm cartridges launched themselves to their target, the quad winged MS. But... Certainly, I wasn't expecting this...

Shockingly, even after ALL of the barrage I fired, I didn't hit the MS at all. This guy's a real pro. Not even a scratch visible on the main hull of the heavy unit. The unit flew closer to me and released all of its funnels, to engage me. No choice but to head into CQC at this point. I pushed the eject buttons visible on the Jegan's touch screen and clicked release pin on my flight stick. Hearing several loud clanks, looks like they're now released from their holding pins.

Looking at the 3D cam I saw that the dead weights are now floating away from my Jegan. I also threw away my hyper bazooka and pushed the flight sticks to their edge, going at the maximum thruster output, I charged into the green mobile suit at full speed. The G-Force pinning me back to my seat but I didn't care. I ejected one of the sabers from their holding tubes, and activated it. The pink colored beam can be seen coming to life from the tip of the Beam Saber's tube.

I can my alarm blaring loudly and the screen flashing in red, I'm getting spikes from all over the place. I could even feel a hit registered on one of the Jegan's arms but I shrugged them off. The large MS also activates its beam saber. So... Wanna do it the hard way, huh? Let's do it!

Both of our machines charged in at high speed, and within lunging range, I swung the saber at full force, and so did he. Our sabers made contact, and a powerful electromagnetic force was sent out on the point of impact, forcing us break away, and continued on flying. I pulled the flight sticks and my Jegan did a 360 vertical roll. Pulling out the other saber from the other arm, I dual wield my sabers and gave chase to the large MS.

This damn 28.4 metric tons of Metal isn't very maneuverable. It took this thing a while to turn. This time, another hit was registered at the RGM-89S's left shoulder, but again, I shrugged it off and charged it again at high speed, the MS turned its front to face me, and we flew head on again. I swung my sabers at full force, and another electromagnetic wave forced us to separate from the clash. This time, I accelerated back, and immediately made contact with its saber again, I pushed the thrusters into the maximum speed to avoid being jerked off by the magnetic wave again.

The simple clash became a duel to overpower each others' swords. We rolled horizontally in the endless space. I could feel the wild vibration on the cockpit. But I kept holding on. This time, I broke off from the duel and threw my left hand saber, looks like he was not expecting that, the saber's planted at one of its wings. losing one of its propellers, it's my chance to charge in. I lunge forward with my saber ready in hand...

...But I forgot something crucial... He had funnels. My alarms quickly blared on, suddenly, I lost my Jegan's right arm, going wide eyed at the sudden realization, my left leg's also lost too. Losing my MS's limbs quickly, I had to resort to fire my 60mm Vulcans... Fighting till the end, you bastard. The large green MS grabbed me with one of its hands with no effort and cuts off my head, losing my camera's sights, I opened my cockpit to get the front view. Daring? Oh yeah, of course.

I was using my MS's left hand to eject another saber and I used it to pierce one of its other wings, but a second later, the green colored MS did a horizontal swipe, slicing my Jegan in half like a paper, and a funnel pierced through the head part of my Jegan, also injuring me, the pilot, because the beam managed to graze my right arm, with my Jegan now unarmed and floating away aimlessly, the green MS charged in for the kill...

It stopped before my cockpit, and its optic shine brightly, blinding me... Looks like this is the end... Everything's going hazy and blurry...

* * *

**End of Prologue**


	2. Day of the Unicorn

I could feel the massive headache. This damn thing is killing me if I'm not dead yet. Wait. Am I dead? If I'm dead... Then I wouldn't be able to feel anything at all in particular. My whole body stiffened, as if refusing my command to move. Thinking that forcing my body to move would be a bad idea, I relent, staying at my current position. I should look at my surroundings, though...

I tried opening my eyes, but... Oh God, I can't see anything. What the hell?! A-am I blind?!

Instinctively, my hand reached out for my eyes, I rubbed them but I still can't see anything. Am I really b-blind?! Fuck my life. seriously. I've experienced hell enough in just one life, just please, someone take my life already. I don't have anymore purpose to live, anyway. I've lost my squad. I've lost my wings. I've lost my family. I've lost everything. I have no more reason to live. Someone... Just end me, damn it.

"You're not blind." Came a calming, feminine voice that reached my ears. It's soothing despite the voice sounded like it came from a girl on her late teens for some odd reasons. "Your eyes are just not functioning to do prolonged time you've been out in vacuum. Do not be alarmed, it's only temporary, and your vision should be restored soon." She explained to me calmly.

Which is doing little to no effort to calm me down, though. "Wh-where am I?" My voice cracked up, it sounded sore at somewhat demanding.

"The SCVA-76." The girl informed. I've heard of the ship's classification number before. This is the Nahel Argama, I thought that this ship's already been decommissioned. Guess I though wrong. "Don't worry, this is a Londo Bell's ship." She added.

Another question popped up mentally in my mind so I decided to say it aloud. "H-how did I get here?"

"We found you on a Stark Jegan's wreckage. We've heard that an interception team has gone dark, since the Nahel Argama is the closest to your position, we sent in some of ReZels to investigate the area, then we found you, just 'this' close to death, I mean, heavy injuries, deprived of oxygen. You're really lucky just to be even alive now, 1st lieutenant." Wow, that doesn't sound so good...

I went silent, I feel my hand brushing away some annoying strands of my hair, although I can't actually see them yet in my current condition. "Are there anymore survivors?" I asked quietly, although I saw my squadmates... No... Better safe than sorry. I mean What'd I have to lose, right?

"Unfortunately..." She trailed off, I can hear some kind of guilt in her voice. "...No one made it except for you."

Damn it. Howard... Daryl... Once again, silence takes over my throat, as I tried to speak, yet nothing came out of my mouth. "...How bad?" I finally ask again.

"Not good. Due to the prolonged time in vacuum, some cells aren't regenerating properly. Some internal systems have also been damaged due to the lack of oxygen, and there's the massive gash over your right shoulder. If I'm being honest, you DID die back then." She informed. Great.

"Then... How?"

"It looks like life still have some things prepared for you, Lieutenant. We managed revive you back to life here at the Nahel Argama. For now, there's nothing life threatening. Although... We'll be getting you to Industrial 7 for better treatment." Industrial 7? That colony? Haven't really heard much of it. "For now, get some rest, you'll need as much as you can get right now."

As much as I hate to admit it, she's right I guess. "Right... Thanks, doc." I relaxed my muscles a bit more, and let my consciousness drift away to nothing. Although... My mind could only ask one thing before I let my body to fully rest.

'_Why didn't that pilot kill me?_'

No... Rather...

'_Why Am **I still** alive?_'

* * *

**_Maybe because today's my birthday._**

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Blue Ribbon**

**Chapter One : Day of the Unicorn**

* * *

How long have I been asleep? An hour? Three hours? More than three? I guess I should try a thing called 'waking up'. Once again, I tried to open my eyes, thankfully I can see some light, with a sudden excitement flowing, I forced my eyes to open, bad idea. A sudden blinding light forced me to close my eyes again. Damning myself for doing such a thing, I decided to do it in a much slower way. Success. Although the white light is a bit disorienting, at least I'm not blind after all.

Examining my surroundings, I realized that I'm currently laying down on a bed with a soft tan blanket covering my body... Ironically doing no effort to keep the cold out. Shivering slightly, I scanned the room for anything to be noted. Silver metals with beds and medical equipment all over. I'm at the SCVA-76's sick bay, to assume. Realizing my hypothesis is correct, I felt a bit proud of myself but that's an obvious thing anyway, I felt stupid shortly after. Moving on with a facepalm, I decided to get out from the bed.

I say I should go report to the ship's captain, tell him about the interception mission. I tried to move- OW! There's the pain! Then there's the aching body! Damn it, damn it! Body, you have failed me. What? Is it bad for someone like me to have a dry sense of humor? Even a twenty-three year old serviceman could still joke around.

Okay, moving on... Nice and easy... I guess the doc's right about the whole cell regen thing. My legs're still numb, but I can walk at least. Heck, I don't even need to walk! Zero G environment, you win. I float away from the bed and opened the main door from the sick bay room. Not forgetting to don the Londo Bell - Federation's usual tan colored uniform. I don't usually feel comfortable in suits like these... But oh well...

To be honest, I've never really been into an assault carrier this big. I've heard rumors of this ship and her battle against the very first Neo Zeon during the 0089s. But never seen the actual Nahel-Argama class ship in actual combat first hand. Life is sure is colorful, huh? I just happened to wake up from a certain death, and boom, here I am. I really need to do a status report thing though... God Knows What'll happen if this info doesn't reach the intel boys and the higher ups in the brass.

To be frank, I even just knew about the ship being decommissioned from the AEUG and was now being recommissioned for our task force here on the 96. She's seen countless of battles on the 89... At I've been colored impressed by the former captain of the ship... What was his name? Beecha Oleg? Yeah... He managed to see to this ship until the end of the first war, despite only having a very young age to take command of the ship. Some even called him... 'Bright Noa's Successor'.

Soldier life? I've never been really interested in those. I live a simple, normal lifestyle that pretty much made myself look just like a civilian in his youth years. I don't do 'that' kind of stuff here in the Task Force. I'm not very sociable, so pretty much the walk over to the captain's room is quiet on my end. Well... At least until I got lost in the ship's long and seemingly endless hallway. So... I had to gulp my socially awkward skills and ask a few more guys, let it be pilots, maintenance crews, and... Maybe even officers.

When I ask for directions, everyone would just give me a questioning look, maybe because I'm an unfamiliar face here in the ship, even if I have the rank of lieutenant, that doesn't stop even the lower ranked guys to give me that same look... Not that I care anyway. But... I do feel uneasy whenever people shot me their looks like that. Shifting my gaze left and right, I think people are trying to avoid me for some reason. Although, they did answer my question, they didn't actually show the way themselves.

And this hallways... It's like a maze, really... I can actually feel the urge to give up inside my body here.

Well... Until I met this fair middle aged man... thin light brown hair with the forehead part being combed to the back, two thin yet visible mustaches, visibly wise gray eyes, they're piercing into me with curiosity. This man must a be a senior member here in the ship... Although he kept his emotions well hidden, I could still see some really faint hints of surprise and shock. I assume he had saw me being taken to this ship in like a half-dead state but managed to do a very fast recovery.

"Excuse me uh... Sir." I began awkwardly. "May I ask where the Captain's Room is? I need to report in." I asked in the most respectful tone I could muster, considering he's already middle aged.

In a detailed look, I can see that the man's uniform doesn't have any rank insignia on it. Another hypothesis came up in my mind saying that he wears another military overcoat, since his uniform isn't like the normal Londo Bell task force's uniform in general. He only gave me a knowingly smile, that I could only describe as it being so damn fatherly to me. It's really... Been a while since someone did that.

...Considering I lost my family when I was only a kid.

He gestured his free hand to his back. "Of course. Follow me." He said simply and walked away, silently prompting me to follow him. I decided to do so, since he's probably my best way to get out of this maze. A few minutes of walking... Wow, I strayed out too far, and we finally arrived before a door, with the words 'Captain's Quarters' being carved on the visible banner, planted on the door.

He opened it and gestured his hand to me. Probably signaling me to go inside. Once again, I decided to do so, although I do feel a little uneasy... Since I'm coming in without knocking and all... I chimed an audible 'Excuse me' whilst walking into the room. Inside was pretty much expected from a captain's room. White walls, some chairs, there's the desk with the computer, and there's the door that leads to the main living areas of the small quarter. I'm guessing bathroom and bedroom.

"You can sit here." The said older man pointed at a small comfy chair. "I'll get the captain out." He shot me one last look before walking into one of the doors.

I nodded and sat down at the nearby chair. Wow... It's much softer than I thought. I don't remember any captain's quarter being furnished with something this comfortable. The refurnished Nahel Argama's really... Overwhelming I suppose. I don't know really. My eyes are shifting left and right, scanning the room for anything noteworthy. Hmph... I guess nothing's really new here in my eyes.

Then, one of the doors creaked open, snapping my attention from elsewhere to only that one point. I see... Holy crap. The same middle aged mad from before, now wearing a captain's cap as well as overcoat walks out of the room. I also noticed that he's now wearing white gloves too. So... The man I've been following for the last few minutes... Is the freaking captain of the SCVA-76? Crap. I hope I won't get court martial'd by this.

I immediately shot up from my seat, standing attention and saluting, despite the intense pain I'm feeling on my right shoulder. I winced a bit in pain but kept my composure as straight as possible. That... Was proven difficult. Just the second I pulled the standing attention, I immediately crashed back down to the seat, with my left hand holding my right shoulder.

He gave me an unreadable look. "You don't have to stand your attention at your condition lieutenant. And... At ease." He walked over to the seat right across me and plops himself to the chair. "Tea?" He offered, pointing at the tea cup placed elegantly on the table.

I shook my head. "No, thank you, sir." I replied respectfully. I should probably introduce myself. "First Lieutenant -"

"As I said, you don't have to do introductions with me. I've read your dossier, lieutenant." He pulled his hand up, stopping me to continue any further. "You're from the Mother Harlot, the clop-class frigate from the Londo Bell's fifth fleet, the leader of the 118th Tactical Mobile Suit Interceptor Squadron, or more well known as the Moebius [Mobius] Squadron, am I correct?"

I flinched at the mention of my squadron. "Yes sir." I answered a bit grimly to him.

Seeing my darkened reaction, his look softened somehow. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said sincerely, before clearing his throat. "I'm captain Otto Midas of the Nahel Argama. I was the one who sent the Mother Harlot and its Mobile Suit team to intercept the ship. So... I'll take full responsibility for their deaths. Sergeant Howard Mason and Daryl Dodge will be forever remembered in our ranks and they will be given posthumous two rank promotion."

"..." I can't bring anything to answer him back.

The moment of silence is rather... Heavy. "Again, I'm sorry for your loss." He coughed it out. "Sorry to ask you for this kind of information this sudden... But..." He trailed off, as if signaling me to continue his words.

"Certainly, sir." I answered a bit hesitantly. "The 118th Interception Wing was sent out to intercept the unknown freighter's advance earlier today. Mother Harlot has been giving out hails as well as warning shots for the ship to stop but it wouldn't respond back, so we were sent out. But... Just before we got into interception range of the ship, we picked up an unknown Mobile Suit. It's a heavy, all-range unit, it also uses funnels as its main weaponry. I'm guessing the pilot is a Newtype / Cyber Newtype. Unfortunately... Well... You know the story." I can't finish my story. I just can't.

He got a pretty surprised look. "A funnel equipped Mobile Suit, you say?"

"Yes, sir. It has some weird markings on its wrist that I could only identify as a Sodetsuki [The Sleeves]'s member."

The captain tapped his fingers lightly on the table, maybe unsure on what to ask next. "Could you tell me the last bearings of the unknown ship's heading?"

I nod. "Of course. The last directional vector the ship's heading before we lost it is towards the moon's outer orbit. V159."

Captain Otto narrowed his eyes. "...Industrial 7."

I blinked. "What?"

"They're probably heading into Industrial Seven." He repeated his words.

I choke on the oxygen I just breathed in. "Wh-what?" I asked again. "What do you mean, sir?"

Another moment of silence. "Thank you for your cooperation, First Lieutenant. For now, you are to standby here at the Nahel Argama and wait for further orders. I promise I'll tell you if something new's up. If I'm not mistaken, you're also to be transferred to the colony for better medical treatment, right?" He asked, but before I could answer, he pressed on. "We'll relay the message to the chief. For now, just take a rest here in this ship."

Unsatisfied by his sudden answer, I decided to protest. "But sir-"

"First Lieutenant, you are dismissed. And one last thing, the replacements for the Mobius Squad will come in a few days." Captain Otto commanded.

I opened my mouth to retort back, but nothing came out of it. It's like I choked on my own words for no apparent reason. "Yes sir. But. I don't want any replacements. For now, the 118th Mobile Suit Interception Wing will stay on active duty with only one member. I'm not losing anyone anymore." With that, I gave one last display of a standing attention before finally letting myself out of the Captain's Quarters, so fast that I didn't hear the last question that came from the captain's mouth.

Back outside the corridor, I couldn't help but to grit my teeth. What the hell was that for? There's too many unanswered questions here. Why are they keeping me in the dark? I sniff something out here. I mean, I know that Londo Bell is a special Task Force for the Earth Federation Forces. But why are they keeping secrets even on their own members? My squad DIED just to get this info.

My train of thought, however was interrupted by something that sounded like a small chime. And before I know it, a flash of grey went pass my eyes.

"First Lieutenant, injured! First Lieutenant, injured!" An annoying chirp came from below me. I shifted my gaze downwards... Only to find... No way... A freaking Haro unit?! I know that this unit is probably a replica from the original one. But... Wow! The gray robot rolled around aimlessly in the floor, I felt the urge to pick it up very tempting. So, I decided to do exactly so.

I picked the robotic ball up into my hands, and it flaps its wings as well as flashes its red optics at me. I stared at the mechanical pet with a bit of shock. The Haro itself tilted 'himself/herself' to its side, as if giving me a confused look. Then, another figure came out from the corner of the long hallways. Both me and the robot turned my gaze to the left to see a girl floating towards us.

She landed a few feet in front of me. Let's see. On a closer look, I could easily tell that this girl isn't physically normal by her height, her small frame, and the color of her hair, which is silver. Usually, everyone on the force is taller than me. I mean, I just turned 23 today, but I still stand at an unimpressive height of 159 Centimeters. I don't know, some call it dwarfism, but I'd say it's a genetical thing, you know? I don't know if there's any height qualification now. But at the times of war... Desperate times calls for desperate measures. And they said my piloting skills are more than enough to cover my height problems.

THIS girl, however, was even more shorter than me. I'd say 147 Centimeters. Her long silver hair is tied up into a ponytail. Her crystalline blue eyes are also a bit odd. I mean, everyone usually had a much more believable color of hair and eyes. Like me with my black hair and dark brown irises. She's wearing the Londo Bell's uniform with an insignia of junior ensign visible on the collar. She's also wearing a white lab coat which is unbuttoned over her uniform. Unlike the other personnel, this girl's skirt is a bit... Short.

I shouldn't probably think about that right now. But the thing is... This certain girl right here looks so freakin' young! Like a girl on her 16s, you know what I'm saying here? Is she even qualified for military services?! I mean, she looks like a teen! Just then, the Haro unit in my hands starts to roll violently and it launches itself to her. With little effort, the midget girl caught it.

Then, she had to glare at me. "Lieutenant." Wait, that sounds familiar. "You're not supposed to be out of your bed yet." I had to take notes that even her voice is so highly pitched, perfectly matching someone on her early teens.

I blinked. "Umm..."

She sighed. "Do I really need to repeat myself?"

"No... But... Were you the one who was there in the sick bay when I woke up?"

The Haro unit flashes its red eyes. "Yes she is! Yes she is!"

The girl bumped her elbow to the robotic pet, shutting it up. "Well... Haro here's right. And you should probably go back to the sick bay if you don't want those wounds to open up again." She pointed out.

"Doc... I'm fine." I exhaled tiredly.

"And I didn't search the whole ship just to hear that from you." She continued to glare at me with those blue eyes of hers.

* * *

After a while of explaining that I needed to report in to the captain, the girl right here beside me's finally convinced of my reasoning, and because I added the part where I'm supposed to stay at the SCVA-76 a bit more longer, the girl is now giving me a tour of the ship. To be honest, she's not really half-bad for a girl at her age. Pretty kind, although could get rough around the edges for some reason. Although I already convinced her that I'm going to live, she's not really convinced that I'm pretty much fine.

"I told you already, doc. I'm fine." I sighed, our feet tapping on the floor lightly, we're walking down the long hallways of the ship.

She raspberried my statement. "Says the guy who got his Stark Jegan cut in half." She answered sarcastically. "You look pretty young to pilot that kind of Mobile Suit, you know."

"Oh yeah?" I asked-answered her, also with a bit of a sarcastic tone myself. "Look who's talking. You look like you just graduated from Middle School as well. Are you sure that you're qualified to enter a military service?"

She grumbled in a displeased manner. "What?" She glared at me again. "Mind you... I'm a fully licensed officer from the Federation's medical school, and I just turned 22 today."

I blinked. Say what now?! She's only exactly a year younger than me?! What the hell?! My brown eyes widened in shock and my mouth was left gaping open at her sight. Wait... So if she's 22 today, then... We're celebrating our birthday at the same exact day? Wow. What are the odds, really, out of all people in this wide horizon, I happen to cross my paths with her.

"Well..." I cleared my throat. "Happy... Birthday, I guess?" I said awkwardly.

This, took her off guard as her ranting stopped, and now it's her turn to blink. "Eh?" Was her answer.

"I said happy birthday." I repeated my last word although a bit louder this time. "To think that someone actually celebrates their birthday on the same day as mine... That's rather... Shocking, I suppose."

"...You're saying that you're also celebrating your birthday today too...?" She asked, a bit more quietly this time.

"Yep. Just turned 23." I replied.

"Oh..." She went even more quiet. "Happy birthday to you too, then. That means, you're only older than me by a year, huh?" I nod. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. And I'm also sorry for your loss."

I went silent. "It's okay, really." I need to change the topic of conversation, like right now. I can't stand talking about my squadmates' deaths all over again. "So... What's your name? We haven't been really properly acquainted, am I right?"

"O-oh... Right. The name's Futo Mononobe. But you can just call me by my first name. It feels weird when someone calls me with my rank and / or my last name. Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant." She smiled at me whilst bowing her head down slightly.

I returned the bow by bending my head down slightly. "The pleasure's mine. Ensign Futo."

"You can just call me Futo, really."

"Right... Futo..." I muttered, before a spark of curiosity finally sparking up inside me. "You're 22, right...? But..."

She sighed. "My hair? My height? Yeah... I got that a lot." She breathed out tiredly. Well, I was also going to ask about her body frame too, but that'll be too explicit, won't it? "To start... Have you ever heard the story of Mononobe no Futo before?" She asked me, both of us stopped and leaned our hands on the hand railing. I couldn't help but to raise my eyebrow at the sudden question of hers.

I hummed thoughtfully. "Mononobe no... That sounded like an ancient naming from Japan." I mused up.

She nodded. "Correct. Mononobe no Futo is my distant ancestor, and I was named after her by my parents because they said I look exactly similar to her. I couldn't believe it myself. Until they showed me a picture and compared me to the original member of the Mononobe clan. They said I had the exactly same face eyes, hair, and even height as her, so they decided to name me after our ancestor in order to honor her. I feel a little bit uneasy, but..." She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders at the process as well.

Wow, a clan from the sengoku era until the Universal Century...? That's one **_LONG_ **bloodline if you ask me. "Interesting."

"My hair though..." She bit her lower lip before continuing. "Some said that it's a genetical disease, but some also said that it's actually Griscelli Syndrome. I'm not sure. My parents said that it's colored naturally, but the doctors says otherwise. I'm expected to die at the age of 7 if I DO really have the syndrome. But... Here I am..." She chuckled. "I'm not sure if this is a disease or not... But... Eh..." She shrugged her shoulders again. "At least I'm alive and well for the time being. How do I know this? My whole family were a bunch of technicians, but I was the only member who took an interest with medical properties. Since I got this hair, it only made me even more curious about it. So I took up medical school and got sent out here to Londo Bell."

"I see..." I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty for asking such a question, though. "At least both you and I have something in common."

"What is it?" She asked me, with her Haro chirping loudly once in a while.

I looked up and down. "Our short height." Both of us shared a small laugh, but it quickly dies down.

This time, it's her time to perk her head up with curiosity raising inside it. "So... I've told you a share of my story, tell me yours. Who are you, anyway, Lieutenant?" For such a young age, she's sure far more wiser than she is right now.

I hummed again. "Me? I'm just a guy who just kept on fighting one losing battle after another." I admitted a bit dramatically for my taste. "Too much things happened to me in just twenty three years, really." I wanted to continue... But I think it'll be hard for me to do so, but it's not fair for her to only share her own part of her history... So here goes nothing, I suppose...

_"I was born on this day, UC 73, just a few years after the One Year War. thus, making me 10 years younger than the legendary captain Amuro Ray. My whole family was a soldier of the Federation. Dad was a Mobile Suit pilot, while mom was a CIC for a ship. Both of them took part in the battle to stop the other colony drop at UC 0083. They never came back. I was left alone with my older brother back on Earth, both of us were lucky enough to survive the colony drop..._

_...My brother later joined the AEUG during the Grysp Conflict. Sometimes, he would send me messages about his squad's engagements with the Titans, probably just to keep both his and my confidence up during the war... Until one day, he stopped doing that. My older brother died on the battle for the Kennedy Space Center. He was one of the AEUG members left behind on Earth, buying times for his other comrades to escape from the Earth at the cost of his own life..._

_..My whole family died, and I was left alone. Having no more reason to keep on living, I decided to take up piloting school. Graduated at the age of 19 and got immediately transferred to the frontlines to meet the Neo Zeon. I was assigned to a squad and we all head out for battle... My squadmates died there. I was the only survivor. Got promoted and reassigned over to Mother Harlot just a year back. And boom, here I am."_

She stared at me blankly. "W-wow... What a tale you got there. I... Um... I'm sorry to pry into your personal businesses." She was obviously feeling guilty about this.

I raised a hand. "No... It's fine... Really. I've been wanting to take this weight out of my chest for a while now too, and you're the first one to hear about this." Not going to lie about that, seriously.

"Really?" She asked, almost disbelievingly.

"Well, being one of the most unsociable soldiers in the field has its own perks." I joked dryly, once again, earning me a chuckle from her.

Her chuckle died down but her smile remains. "Well, lieutenant, let's just drop the topic for now and let's resume our tour of the ship, shall we?"

* * *

Even though the whole Assault-Landing Carrier was wholly refurbished, there's really nothing to see here at the SCVA-76. Most of Nahel Argama's interior is filled with long hallways that made this huge ship kind of dull. They just kinda made the engines to look like the ones from the Ra-Cailum class and they replaced the Hyper-Mega Launcher. The inside was really just meh... It was just white, white, and more white hallways.

We've checked the cafeteria, the observation bays, the loading docks, the sick bay (I don't know why're we checking it again), the crew's living quarters, the engine room, and yada yada yada. Unfortunately, the briefing room and the bridge is currently off limits to us for some reason, so we obliged to the order went off else where. As I said before, this big ship is just so boring. Nothing noteworthy on my end here.

Until we got into the hangar, that is.

My eyes were immediately greeted if what I usually called, family. Pilots and maintenance crews alike chattering, laughing, trading jokes like a closely and of course, tidily knit comrades. I always longed to see this image again with my eyes. It's not like everyday you'll see this in a ship's cafeteria, let alone this huge ship. But... Just letting my eyes welcoming the view, it's already enough for me to let a smile creep up in my lips.

"...And finally, here's the hangar." Futo was still busy explaining the layout of the SCVA-76. "I think the Londo Bell didn't change much of the hangar's layouts and just left it the way it is. The back hangar, the two story hangars here and etc. They just probably added more room for the Mobile Suits so they could fit in." She added.

Although I wasn't listening to a word she said at all, I could potentially say: "I get it."

As far as I could see the hangar's mostly filled with RGM-89Ds, some RGM-89S and its prototypes, some RGZ-95s as well as its C variants, meant for squadron leaders, and oh hello there, what do we have here? I jumped from the railing, still using the 0 G to make my body fall harmlessly to the main floor of the hangar and my brown colored eyes met something I probably won't have another chance to see again. Of course, Futo was following behind me.

It's... A tall gray-blue clad Mobile Suit. More specifically, it looks like a heavily modified RGZ-91. From what I've heard, the original Re-GZ was destroyed during the Neo Zeon conflict. But now, it's standing right here, some parts are standing out, like the new head unit, which closely resembles the old RGZ-91, but with an added gray V-Fin, it's heterochromic optics, and the backpack. God, look at all those thrusters. It's probably a high-speed unit. The right arm there also has an added layer of blue armor. there's no more hints of red in this suit. Just gray and blue.

"Futo?" I asked my doctor. "What can you tell me about this?"

She puts a hand up to her chin. "Uhm... I don't really know... Mobile Suit knowledge is not really my strong suit."

"About that... I could tell you about it." Came a very fatherly voice from behind us, causing us to turn around, Futo immediately gave out a friendly smile towards the approaching figure. It's a middle aged man, wearing a mechanic's jacket over a simple white T-shirt. Cleanly shaved head, with some strands of hair still visible on the sides, just like your usual old-timer, knowingly blue eyes, unshaven beard and thin mustache, which is colored in brown, matching his hair. I quickly identify him as the senior mechanic of the ship.

"Pops!" Futo exclaimed happily. "It isn't like you to be down here when you're not on your shift, what brings you here?"

The old man, which I could only assume to be called... Pops, responded by chuckling. "Eh, just some maintenance runs over the suits over there, not really surprising. One of the younger boys called in sick this morning, so I decided to fill the empty spot."

Futo only gave him a giggle. "You know, keep that up and your back won't take it." She stated in a mock-scolding tone.

Noticing the young silver haired doctor's futile attempt to force to take a rest, Pops' smile only grow even wider. "I know. I know." He replied, before turning his eyes to me. "Now, if it isn't the new guy here on the ship, huh?"

I quickly offered him my hand. "First Lieutenant-"

He slapped me five. "Eh, no need to get all so formal on me, kid. I'm Peter N. Beagle, senior mechanic of the SCVA-76, but people here usually calls me 'Pops'. Great to see you hoppin' out of your bed so early, huh?" he asked in all of the good humor.

I couldn't help but smile again. "Yeah... Duty calls."

"I see. By the way... I see that you've taken a pique of interest in this baby, huh?" He gestured his head to the modified RGZ-91.

"I wouldn't lie to that, sir." I nod quickly to approve his question.

"And I wouldn't too. I've never really been to the hangars, so this is pretty much new to me." Futo mused.

"Just call me Pops, will ya?" He cleared his throat. "Now, what you're seeing here isn't the RGZ-91. At least not anymore. After its confirmed destruction on UC 93, one of the scouting boys found the wreckage of this unit, although, unfortunately, the pilot didn't survive. They brought it in for repairs. The damage was extensive and some parts went beyond repair. We mechanics like to experiment, you know what I'm saying? So we got ourselves some more spare parts from the wreckage and started to pile up things on this suit."

I almost recoiled back in shock. "This machine is mostly made out of spare parts?"

"Uh-huh. As you can see, the backpack unit as well as the beam sabers' storage design is taken from the RX-178, while the additional boosters are taken from the RX-93. As you can probably see, the head unit and the right arm is a bit off, right? Well, when the suit is retrieved from the frontlines, the head was still intact but the damage was severe, we had to change its optics as well as the V-Fin. as for the right arm... It got cut off during the battle and got beyond repair, so we built a new arm unit for the suit." He explained.

"But... Why only the right arm?" I ask yet again.

He clicked his fingers. "Good question. The reason we didn't build a left arm it's because the manufacturing costs would be too high. We even had the idea to ACTUALLY make this unit transformable, but we scraped the idea once we got the bills." He laughed. "We already spent way too much money on its new weapon and its right arm. Long story short, we had the idea to make this as OUR take to reproduce the fabled Zeta Gundam, but we failed miserably."

Futo tilts her head. "It has a new weapon?"

"Oh yeah." Pops answered a bit proudly. "See that beam rifle over there?" He pointed on the rifle, stored on the suit's back. We nod. "That experimental weapon is made by us senior mechanics by combining various rifle designs over the conflicts that happened. We even built it without the help from the intel boys. Freshly baked from the ovens. Sure, the price is high, but it's worth it."

"Would it mind you if you explain it to me?" I requested.

"Of course not! We dub that rifle the 'Mass Driver'." He chuckled at the originality of the weapon's name. "As it's name suggests, the rifle used highly accelerated mass of condensed energy instead of the usual 'battery charged' beam rifles. Instead of relying on battery caps, the weapon had an installed mass condenser. The mass stored inside the rifle will be charged and heated, creating a projectile similar to a beam."

"Interesting." Both me and Futo commented.

"It can charged for a better precision and stopping power, or it could be instead instantly fired for the usual 'spray-and-pray' tactics. Sounds a bit cool, huh? Well, you're wrong. The main drawback of the weapon is that, if you fired it too much, it'll overheat. We'd installed a coolant unit on the backpack that's connected to the rifle via a steel cable in order to prevent to do so, but still, overheating is still inevitable. Use it too much, and it could fry even the coolant tanks of your suit."

I winced. "That's one dark way to look at it."

"I know, right? Now, the right arm is specifically reinforced to withstand the recoil of the long rifle. We tried firing it once from a Jegan, hah! It immediately severed its right arm off!" Pops laughed yet again.

I chuckled. "Wow. That sure is something. What about the pilot?"

Pops' laugh died down, although the fatherly smile is still present on his face. "Now... The pilot. We've specifically made this suit for the Mobile Suit team leader here, Captain Norm Basilicock." He pointed over to the far corner of the hangar. "But then, Anaheim Electronics decided to come in with all of their fancy RGZ-95s and their C types. Since this suit is pretty much outdated compared to the ReZels, the Raven is pretty much just sittin' idle here on the hangar."

"The Raven?" I asked with the mention of the name.

"Oh, haven't I told you? This unit's classification number is RVNZ-93, with the suit name of Raven."

Futo, who had only been listening to our conversation about the suit's mechanics decided to use this chance to speak up. "Oh, Captain Norm? You know, I've heard that the captain is experiencing mental stress lately." She said with hints of concern noticeable in her tone of speech. "They said it's probably due to the war."

Pops sighed warily. "Yeah, the captain probably hate this war more than anybody. He used to have a lady friend over at Luna II. But, during the Neo Zeon war, she never came back to him. He lost a whole bunch of his cadets to those guys. That's why he probably wants to end it sooner with that new ReZel of his."

"I also heard that the only squadron member left from his team is 2nd Lieutenant Riddhe Marcenas. I think that's really understandable... No one wants a squadron without a squad member." Futo mused up, unnoticeable by them, though, I was gritting my teeth.. "Oh right, Pops. We've been experiencing some vector changes in this ship for the past few minutes, and we seems to be going at full-combat speed. Are we going into battle?"

Pops gave us a confused look of his on. "I don't know. We haven't really heard any hails from the main comms about going into battle."

Then... I remembered something. "We're heading into Industrial 7." I answered flatly. "I don't really know... But Captain Otto said something about the Sleeves and Industrial 7. Looks like we're giving chase to them."

"But... Why?" Futo asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't know too, really. Got kicked out of the room before he relay anymore info to me. Looks like this one's gonna be classified for us."

* * *

A few hours later, and now it should be past noon. For once, I find it tempting to take a peek into the suit. We're still some distance away from Industrial 7, but I could definitely see that's we're getting closer by the second. With that much booster, the suit could easily rival the RGZ-95Cs even on their Waverider forms. I don't know why... But... Argh... It's depressing. I mean, it's just being laid to waste there.

I tapped my fingers lightly on the metal railings. Futo had left me a while ago, saying that she had things to take care to. So, me and Pops have been cahtting idly at the hangar. Telling our own stories from the past conflicts that happened. Pops is really a battle hardened veteran. Being in the field for over fifteen years, with seven years serving for EFSF's mechanic, while spending eight years as a Mobile Suit pilot. Wow...

He seems to have noticed my sudden temptation to try the suit out. "You know that it'll be against the rule if you take that suit out, right?" He chuckled.

"I know, Pops. I know." I sighed.

Pops still had that smile on his face. "You know... I could probably pull some strings for you on this one. Since I heard that you're to be transferred to Industrial 7, and the suit's going to be decommissioned there too... So..."

Say what now?! "Really?!" I half-yelled. That was pretty childish for a twenty three year old, huh?

"Yeah... The suit's seen countless battles and I think it's ready to retire from the war zone. With all of these new gears we have on board, the Raven is now just pretty much a dead weight. Londo Bell have switched generations, kid, the guys over at Industrial 7 are more than happy to take this suit into their hands. Said something about this thing going to be on display for the students. Hmph." Pops admitted a bit sadly.

"Well... At least it's better for it anyway rather than to be melted down for scrap." I said lightly.

Pops chuckled. "Yeah, you're right on that. But still... Rules are made to be broken. So go suit up. I'll have the captain know that you're launching."

* * *

I was not a fan of normal suits. I already hate the standard Federation uniform, but I hate my normal suit even more. I can't freaking breathe in that helmet. Sure it has the G-Dampeners to keep us awake during high-speed dogfights, and kept the oxygen pressure in check, but still... I just don't want to wear that thing. Especially when it's just a freaking delivery mission to Industrial 7. So I don't.

I'm not in the cockpit, retyping the OS's systems to match my needs. The complex systems are already pretty much hard for me to decode. But nothing I couldn't handle in terms of knowledge of this thing, especially when it's still using the OS that just launched at UC 95, although this OS version is a bit improved, so our HUD could be much more clearer. The security's system is kinda hard to reprogram, but yeah. In terms of performance, this thing obviously bested my old RGM-89S. Heck it's even on par with the RGZ-95C, why would anyone NOT use this suit?

And for once... Instead of being greeted by the usual booting screen of my old Stark Jegan, I get to see this.

* * *

**- [Axe and Hammer: Precision, Heavy Instrument Industries] -**

* * *

**_Huckebein Operating System Ver. 4.12_**

* * *

**Main Camera . . . Online**

**Panoramic View . . . Online**

**Joints . . . Online**

**Movement . . . Online**

* * *

**Mobile Suit System . . . Booting**

**Thrusters . . . Online**

**Weapons . . . Online**

**Countermeasures . . . Online**

**Optics . . . Online**

* * *

**Operator: Londo Bell Special Operations Task Force, 5th Fleet, Earth Federation Space Force**

**Unit Number: RVNZ-95**

**- Raven -**

* * *

Well, that was one long and tedious boot up procedure if I may comment. Nevertheless, it's good to see something new for a change. But, it looks like someone hasn't used this thing in like ages. It took me a while to reprogram this thing. So I pulled the out the touch screen keyboard from the sides and just starts typing like a madman.

I let my fingers dance on top of the Mobile Suit's touch screen keyboard, slowly but surely, the Huckebein Operating System's finally getting updated with the newer ones. After the update of the OS is complete, I dismissed the keyboard and shifted my hands to the flight stick of the suit, grasping a feeling on the unit. Then, I simply hover my hands over some buttons I wish to push.

With little hesitation, I turned the three dimensional panoramic camera online to get a full view of the cockpit. Little did I know that once the screen turned on, I could see a familiar face in front of the main camera part of my suit. It's Ensign Futo Mononobe, tapping into the heterochromic optics of the Raven. She had an annoyed look. Oh boy... This is going to take a while.

I opened the cockpit lazily and peeked my head out. The silver haired doctor immediately jumped down from head unit of the Raven and landed at the cockpit's hatch. She immediately glared at me. I only gave her a confused look. What? Pops gave me full clearance to launch over to the Industrial 7, right?

"Lieutenant... What are you trying to do here?" She asked, a bit irritated, if I might add.

I shrugged at her sudden question. "I'm going to Industrial 7. Why?" I asked her back.

"But you're not in the condition to pilot a Mobile Suit yet!" She retorted, half-yelling at me. "And look, you're not even wearing your normal suit!"

"Hey, you were the first one to tell me that I should be transferred over to the colony. And that's what I'm trying to do here." I replied back to her, my tone sounding more and more sarcastic. "Besides, I'm also doing Pops a favor here. The Raven's going to be decommissioned, and I'll deliver it to the guys over there. They got the suit, and I'll get the medication. It's a win-win if you ask me."

Well, that surely stopped her from saying whatever she had in her mind. To be honest, I really appreciate her concern for my well being, but it just could get annoying if someone overly worries about you, am I right? No, while I do find it glad that someone worries for me, I... Argh, I don't know.

Her expression deflated back to normal, then she gave me an unreadable look. "Are you really doing this?"

"I can't see a reason why not, really. As I said before, it's a win-win situation." I answered her a bit offhandedly.

She then pointed me with her finger, so quickly that I almost staggered backwards in susprise. "Alright... But I'm coming with you."

Say what now?! "W-wait, what?"

"What, 'what'?" She repeated my words. "Your shoulder's still in bad shape, and your internal systems haven't fully healed, and to add, some cells aren't regenerating at all. To avoid any issues, or if you decide to do something stupid, at least I'll be there to keep you on the leash."

Uhm... She DID have a point on the part that my shoulder's still in bad shape. The stinging's still there, and I find it mildly annoying, despite the fact that I'm actually shrugging the pain off. Then there's the part where I could still feel occasional pains on some parts of my body, and there's the still numb feeling on my feet. I can walk, but I can't really do that in a proper manner. I had to rely on the 0 G environment as my transportation media.

"Ensign, I'm a trained pilot for the Londo Bell Task Force. Although you got that right on my injuries, it's highly unlikely that I will do something stupid." I exhaled a bit dramatically.

The descendant of the Mononobe Clan simply gave me a sigh as a response for my reaction. "Come on, the last thing we need is Pops's Mobile Suit being cut in half, and its pilot dead."

"No, the last thing we need is we got someone disoriented in the cockpit because of the massive G-Force." I retort back. "Scratch that, wouldn't it even be worse if someone finds TWO dead bodies instead of only ONE inside this suit, if I were to engage in a battle?" I said that a bit grimly.

She blinked, as if contemplating to my comment. But somehow, only shrug it off nonchalantly. "Excuses, excuses…" She waved her hand offhandedly to me. "Like it or not though, I'll be coming with you."

"Oh for the love of-"

"Hey, Pops! Can we get someone up here to install a Co-Pilot's seat in the Raven?" She was already floating away to the lower hangars. Damn it.

A few minutes later, there's this little seat beside the main pilot's seat inside the RVNZ-95, courtesy of the mechanics. They built the chair in just a perfect position for me to level the suit. Those guys are a bunch of freaking geniuses. At this, I can still see the 3D panoramic cam via the main camera more clearly. I was still refraining from wearing the normal suit, maybe I'm simply too lazy to do it. But... This... Overly worried girl beside me had forced me to do so. Nah. Why should I follow her orders...?

"You know, you should really wear your normal suit if you don't want those wounds to open up again." She scolded.

I simply shrugged, my hands are still busy setting up the Mobile Suit. "I don't feel like wearing something that could make me choke myself to death." Just when I finished that sentence, a communications channel open up inside my suit. I tapped the touch screen once to receive the sudden hail. The visual comms screen flickers on. I also put up a headset on my ears for two good reasons...

One, I want to listen to any updates regarding this matter.

Two, I don't plan to listen to the Ensign's nagging for long. Good thing this hail came out when it did.

When the muzzle clears out, Pops's face showed up on screen.

"Hey, kid." He greeted. "Guess what, I got the clearance from the captain." He continued, a bit proudly too.

I was surprised. Really. "Really? But how?" I asked him, part of me still not believing him.

"He and I go way back. Little Otto here owes me a few favors that I myself couldn't count during the past armed conflicts that happened. He said that this once, and just because you're also heading to Industrial 7 and also because of the suit's decommissioning purposes, he'll let you fly. But only this once. We'll get another unit ready for you once we got there, alright, kiddo?" He explained.

"Right. Thanks Pops." I nod at the visual comms line. Someone wise means someone kind, huh? Hey, who's giggling inside the cockpit? Oh, right. Futo. Almost forgot about her. "What?"

Her giggling continued. "That's Pops for you, lieutenant. Caring for everyone except for himself."

"Yeah, huh?" I closed the cockpit and locked the hatch, a muffled hiss could be heard from the outside, and the word 'Hatch Locked' appeared on MS's screen. Several loud clanks are heard, signalling that the suit is no longer locked to the docking clamps in the hangar. Alright, time to see what this baby can do. A soft push with my legs... Oh, it's still moving, although a bit sluggish, it's still within operational parameters.

The cockpit shook lightly with every step I take to the catapult. Not minding the vibration whatsoever, I checked all the launch preparations, since this unit is a carrier-borne Mobile Suit, I should check the range restrictions for the SCVA-76 before I can cancel it out and proceed with my travel. Wow, the range restrictions' cancellation is much more longer than Mother Harlot. Well obviously because this ship is much more bigger than her.

Checking the space map for any solar wind or debris field, there's only 12% solar wind coverage this far out, huh? At least it's better than to sue most of my power to cover the cockpit for any radiation. At this rate, we should be able to reach the colony in an hour, two at max. My eyes now shifted towards the suit's status. Everything's all green. Looks like someone has been maintaining this suit well despite it hasn't been used for a while. Impressive, Pops.

At the tip of my eye, I could see Futo, somewhat flinching with every small vibration.

"First time flying?" I asked without looking to her, my eyes are still set on the launch preparations.

She shook her head, although her face is slightly obstructed with the normal suit, I could obviously tell that she's scared. "No, this is the first time I've EVER been inside of a Mobile Suit. I expected the cockpit to be a bit more spacious though."

I sighed. "Hey, the Mobile Suits' cockpits aren't made to satisfy the pilots' needs. For us, this small space is enough to control the whole unit."

"Still, it's a bit cramped. I wonder how can pilots control the whole unit by just using the flight sticks and the pedals..."

"With the new Huckebein OS, the whole thing is pretty much like a smart system, it's now sensitive to touch and your sights, making it easier for us pilots to control this thing without having to pull out the keyboard every few seconds. Of course, this is thanks to Anaheim for developing this kind of tech, though." I explained.

The RVNZ-95 arrived on the catapult.

I tap the mic on. "This is Mobius One to Nahel Argama's [**_S_**]paceborne [**_A_**]ir [_**T**_]raffic [**_A_**]nd [**_N_**]avigation control [_**SATAN**_], I'm requesting permission to take off from runway three, bearings: 794, destination: Industrial 7. Be advised, Junior Ensign Futo Mononobe is on board the suit."

Almost instantly, a muzzled voice came to life in my earpiece. "This is the SCVA-76's SATAN control, call sign: Ghost Eye, we copy the transmission. Mobius One, you're heading to Industrial 7, with bearings 794, taking off from runway 3." He repeated my words. A minute of silence. "Roger, you've got the permission to launch. Be advised, debris are scattered around the colony with the orbital speed of 3 knots. Proceed with caution."

"Roger that, Ghost Eye." As I confirm the SATAN's words, I could feel a light jolt that slightly made the cockpit to shake. We're being moved to the depressurization area of the ship. A few loud hiss, signalling that the pressure's all now but gone, and that we're in space now, I moved my fingers to the flight stick. The main hangar hatch opened, and all I could see is stars, stars, and stars. Nothing but endless space and their stars to light up the dark galaxy.

"Space..." I could hear the doctor beside me muttering out the words.

"Alright, Ensign..." I spoke up again, gaining her attention. "We're about to get launched over by the catapult, and I'll be going at a speed to catch up with the launch timing so we won't black out, but the sudden speed could be a little disorienting. So I want you to grit your teeth and push yourself back to your seat as as possible, alright?" I turned the flight systems on.

"Right." She bit her lower lip. "But please, just call me Futo."

"RVNZ-95, this is Ghost Eye. Be advised, the catapult's pressure has been increased from 32 to 256. Expected G-Force entry is 1.2, solar winds should be at a minimum today." He stated with a bit of a more relaxed tone than before, as expected from a fully grown man that's working as a SATAN. "Launch timing's yours to handle. Take the skies."

"Roger that..." I could finally hear the loud hiss and the jolt coming from the locked catapult. I shifted my fingers to the flight stick, and the Raven leaned forward by a bit. I shot the silver haired Ensign one last look, and she only nods. The red lights are now green, and the catapult is letting off the excess electrical steams from the lines. It's go time. "This is Mobius One, my sky." I declared, pushing the throttles to its afterburning stage.

Wild vibration, loud and deafening jet noises from the multiple thrusters, my suit is being launched forward by the metal catapult, with my vision wavering slightly because of the sudden massive G-Force that pushed my body back to my seat, I pushed on, the G-Dampeners of the belt should compensate for the lack of the normal suit. With the expected G-Force entry, I pushed the flight stick backwards to match the launching speed.

"Mobius One, Altitude and Range Restrictions have been cancelled, your sky. Good luck, SATAN Ghost Eye out."

The G-Force entry died down a few seconds later, and finally, I could finally get a hold of myself and this suit. Finally. I was getting worried that I might black out before I even touched the endless space. Sighing in relieve, my muscles relaxed a bit more and my tensed hands released the grip slightly from the stick. I checked the panoramic cam, to see the SCVA-76 getting smaller and smaller. Wow, we've already made quite a distance between each other, huh?

I pivoted my body to the right to check if the descendant of the Mononobe's heiress is still okay... Whop, she's passed out, why am I not surprised. Sighing tiredly, I checked the distance between us and the civilian colony. We're still quite far, but since the silver haired doctor's passed out anyway... I suppose it won't hurt to add a little more speed into this thing. Just to save some more time. I pushed the flight stick a bit more further, and the speed builds up.

And so... I waited. Probably thirty minutes later, with the somewhat high speed, we've already within radar range of the colony. I guess I should contact them to let them know that I'm going to land there.

"This is Mobius One from the Londo Bell's 118th Mobile Suit Interception Squadron to Industrial 7's Space Traffic control management. Do you copy?" I tapped the mic on.

The muzzled voice came to life a few seconds later. "Roger, Mobius One, IFF confirmed and we copy your transmission."

"I'm requesting permission to land on any of your dry docks. Be advised, we're approaching the colony at bearings: 592, over. Added Note: tell someone there that 'Pops' has delivered the RVNZ-95." I replied.

"We copy. So, one of Pops' new pupil huh? Alright, hangar C3 should be available right now. The rotation speed of the colony is only at 0.5 knot. Enter whenever from vector: A112." Oh, so he recognized Pops huh? Must be one of his old friends or something.

"Mobius One, roger that. Vector grid confirmed, approaching hangar C3, ETA for landing, four minutes." I closed our comms channel and shifted my sights to the far corners of the colony. But then, my brown eyes picked up something off... Is that light? Flickering in the distance? I know that my sensors are innop on extreme ranges, but my eyes can't deceive me, alright... Wait... What the hell?

_White Mobile Suit... Single Horn..._

"Wh-what the hell?"

"Futo, waking up! Futo, waking up!" That trademark annoying chirp could only belong to one thing. The next thing I know, a gray colored ball is floating beside me. It broke me from my staring contest with the... Unknown, and I pivot my body to my right, to see if she's alright.

The said silver haired doctor drowsily opened her crystalline blue eyes, and gave a soft moan, as if she just woke up from a long sleep rather than a G-Force disorientation. She winced immediately after though. "Wh-wha...?" Was all that came out of her mouth after her eyes regained all of their light back.

"Sleep well, shorty?" I snorted sarcastically.

She gave me an irritated look after that. "Say it for yourself, Lieutenant." She said defensively. "Where are we now?"

"Just outside Industrial 7. It was a 30 minute flight from the Nahel Argama. Judging by the time, it'll take them a few more hours before they could catch up to us. I'm estimating three more hours." I stated calmly, before finally snapping my views back to the far distance again.

_The white Mobile Suit... It's gone._

I squinted my eyes, to narrow my vision and search area. But still, nothing came up. What the hell? I know that I'm not delirious. But what the hell was that Mobile Suit?

"Lieutenant?" Futo asked me. "You're spacing out. Are you okay?"

"Ah... I... Yeah. I'm fine." I lied. "I just saw something in the distance. Probably just my imagination or something."

* * *

Finally out of the RVNZ-95. Made a deal with the local teacher of Industrial Seven, he said that the Raven will be strapped from its weapons and will be put on display, just like what Pops said. For now, the suit is just sitting at the dry docks waiting for the crew to come, probably tomorrow. This guy here has a lot of history with Pops, I see. Fellow mechanics, but he retired from the war after UC 93. Been teaching history to some students that came to the colony for quite a while now.

He also helped with the construction of the RVNZ-95, which he himself felt a bit proud yet a bit sad to see the suit the senior mechanics worked so hard on to be just put into display for the students to see. Hmph... I would also feel the same way if I was him. Shame, really. But then again, I'll probably stick to piloting an RGM type Mobile Suit until I die anyway, so that's not in my list of concerns.

Since we're inside a civilian colony here, we decided to lay low and head into the military hospital on the other side of the colony. To avoid any issues with the civilians, we changed our clothes into a much more believable attire. I simply don a zip-up hoodie to hide my uniform, while Futo changed her uniform with a white dress shirt... Didn't do anything about her skirt though... I swear, people would just look at at us like we're just some sort of high school students.

But that's just what we wanted anyway. The colony is pretty much like an artificial Earth. Artificial gravity enough to keep our feet on the ground and the tires of the cars rolling. Artificial sun and the colony's rotation to have the same day/night cycle like Earth. It follow the standard Greenwich Mean Time. So what's there on London, Earth, is here on the Colonies. And not just this one, the other civilized tubes also follows this standard time zone.

You want to know what's unique with us? Even though both of us have been serving in the military for quite some time, we're still kinda of... Trendy if I might say. At least both of us has the latest gadgets to keep ourselves up to date, with Futo having her smartphone and me with my Tablet. I like to keep my headphones blasting in high volumes with dubstep/techno ringing in my ears for some odd reasons.

"Listening to such high volumes is bad for your ears, you know." Of course, the silver haired girl was quick to protest.

I shrugged. "Hey, at least I can still hear what you're saying." I retort lazily.

"Why would you listen to dubstep anyway? That music style is already old, you know. It's like from... The 21st century, f I'm not mistaken."

"I just like the electronical instruments being played here. And no, I don't always listen to dubstep. You can throw me rock, pop, acoustic, ballad, hymn, jazz, blues, alternative, I pretty much'll listen to all kinds of music styles." I commented. Not lying over there. I've been in love with music since I was a kid. It's like a media for me to escape my loneliness when no one is around to talk with me. And that love for music also caused my antisocial personality to show up.

I was never good in crowds. But at least, I can always personally talk in small groups, enough to keep myself social needs up and satisfied. A word a day, keeps introvert away.

We got ourselves into a local hospital. Futo called in some friends. Oh wow, some of her friends that attended the Federation Medical School is also here at the colony. Huh... I don't have any friends... So... I'm pretty much jealous. So, yeah... Got checked up quickly, saying that even though my injuries are not to be taken lightly, it's nothing life threatening. I should be able to recover, given a few days of non active combat.

So... Got some receipt, some new bandages, some medicine and painkillers (although I don't really need them), and voila, we're outta there. It's nearing dusk and wow... Such a long day. Too many things happened on my... And her, birthday. I faced death, my squadmates got killed, met someone who's exactly one year younger than me, boarding one of the most famous ship in the UC history. yeah. Too much things happened.

Although I might look a bit 'tough' on the outside, I'm begging for someone to just end my life on the inside. Call me fragile-minded, but that's what and who I am. Both in the training camp and in the Mother Harlot. I'm well known as the most stoic personnel. I've never really speak my feelings out to someone, and I've always been reserved. Huh... To think that every other guys back at the base is secretly dating the girls... It made me laugh. Me? I don't really want a girl. Because when I DO fall in love, all the higher-ups will just bombard us, the personnel with mostly unneeded questions about our relationship. So no thanks.

But, aside from that fact, I'm also one of the most curious minded guys back in the base. I would ask questions frequently... Like what I am doing to Futo right now.

"So... Tell me when and how'd you get the Haro unit." I asked up, possibly catching off guard with the sudden request. Her small head perked up and turned to me, her silver ponytail almost smacking my face in the process.

She holds her gray colored Haro in her hands. "Oh you mean this little guy right here? I got him from my parents when I was still 10. But it's pretty ironic on how I never really used this thing aside from punching it in a daily basis to let off my frustration in work. The thing is, my parents designed this Haro unit to help me with my engineering studies, but since I'm way too focused on my medical studies, I simply let this thing to follow me around." She giggled, poking the small ball with her hand absentmindedly.

"You know... It's pretty rare to see someone, especially in the military like you, right?"

"Really?" she replied, half-joking, half-serious.

"Yeah..." That last part sounded a bit sad in my own taste for some reason...

* * *

We continued our short walk back to the hangars to wait for the SCVA-76 and the rest of the guys to get here. Nothing new here, aside from the impressive colony builder thing they called 'The Snail' on the northern end of this thing. I could see some students coming and going into and from the town, feeling socially uneasy and awkward I decided to plop in my headphones as always. The artificial day/night cycle is simply beautiful in my opinion. Oh yeah... Time... It's about time the Nahel Argama to arrive here at the colony...

It's already getting dark too... The colony nights are now turned off, and the environmental glass now opened so we can see the stars through the glasses, also signalling that it's now nighttime here in Industrial 7. Both Futo and I just kept walking slowly and peacefully back to the hangars, but since she always had her bossy personality, we would get into arguments every now and so often.

Until I got the idea to contact the Nahel Argama through the commercial radio channels provided free by the Colony. "Mobius One to Nahel Argama, do you read me?" Nothing but static. "Mobius One to Nahel Argama, do you read me?" I repeated the words, still no response. "Strange. Even Londo Bell ships are supposed to keep their channels open when they're approaching a colony." I muttered.

The silver haired girl beside me tilts her head. "What's wrong? The ship's not responding to your hails?"

I nod. "Yeah... I mean, if they're only a few minutes away from the colony, they should be inside the radio communication zone." I put a hand up to my chin. Then switched to a military channel. What I heard next is pretty much shocking.

"Alpha 1 here, enemy in sight."  
"Cerberus 3, I copy, AMS-129s in sight."  
"Delta 1, engaging the Geara Zulu by the Snail."  
"All teams, destroy any Neo Zeon Mobile Suits in the area."  
"Don't let the cargo get away."  
"That quad winged Mobile Suit, it's-!"

What?! Hearing those live chatters... Are they going to assault this colony?! Or worse, they're going into engage in a battle INSIDE?

"This is Mobius One, SATAN Ghost Eye, respond!" I frantically switched my channels. "Ghost Eye!"

A few seconds later, finally a voice erupted out of the static. "SATAN Ghost Eye here. Mobius One, where were you? We've been sending hails to the RVNZ-95, but you're not responding!"

"Nevermind that, tell me what the hell is happening!" I barked.

A few seconds of silence, as if the SATAN operator being hesitant to answer me. "We've detected The Sleeves' presence both outside and inside the colony. We've been tasked to handle it. Some Mobile Suits have been launched and they're currently engaged in battle... If I were you, I would-" Static.

"Ghost Eye?! Ghost Eye!" I was practically yelling at my earpiece.

"What's wrong lieutenant?" Futo asked, now sounded a bit scared. "Is it... Them?"

I didn't answer her. "We need to get out of here. And fast." I said simply, she nods hesitantly. "Follow me. I think I know a shortcut that can lead us back to the hangar-"

A sudden tremor, and muffled voice of explosion. Both of us turned our eyes to the distance, and we could see three-four lights in the far horizons of the colony, in which I could easily identify one large green light at the front... The Quad Winged mono eyed Mobile Suit... My knees immediately felt weak, so weak, that I had to use the hand railing to support my suddenly crumbling body.

More smaller lights flickered... And not a second later, a light exploded into a firey ball of flame, the destroyed mobile suit, which I see to be a RGM-89D crashed down to the highway of the colony, and it explodes to smaller pieces, and the debris was sent flying into the buildings. That pilot... He's using funnels inside the colony?! Is he nuts or something?! Damn it, battle inside here is completely restricted. Why the hell-

I saw two more RGZ-95 and one RGZ-95C came flying pass us. The C variant itself crashed itself down to a building and used it as a sniper's nest. That... Idiot! Didn't he know there's a school ground over there? And... They're authorizing beam weaponry usage, even the High particle cannons used by the C types in here?! Didn't they know that they could cause holes inside?! And what about the civilians?!

I see the funnels chasing after the sharpshooting ReZel, and it fires at its... Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! the RGZ-95C's nuclear reactor is gonna blow!

"**_GET DOWN!_**" I pushed the silver haired Ensign beside me down and used my own body as a shield to cover her from the blast.

* * *

"...ieu...ant..."

What... What was that...?

"...ieutenant...!"

Is someone...

"Lieutenant!"

I shot my eyes open. And immediately tried to stand up. But I couldn't. I could feel the heavy weight on my back. I sudden hazy vision refocused themselves to the image in front of me. An eyeful of silver hair, and blue eyes. What the hell? Oh... Right... After the blast, I possibly lose my own momentum and fell on top of her. But with this large chunk of debris on top of me... I doubt I'll be able to move. But what is this wind? It's like sucking everything out of here.

I can actually see some crimson liquid dripping from my head. I'm bleeding. Badly.

"Are you alright?!" She asked frantically.

I coughed out some of the dust that managed to enter my system. "I'll live..." I answered with a sore voice. "How's the colony...?"

"Bad. There's a large hole just a few kilometers away from here, and it's practically sucking everything out into space." I shot her a look, which she understood completely. "The Londo Bell is taking heavy losses from that green Mobile Suit over there."

"Fuck." I spat. "We need to get out of here somehow..." I muttered.

"Not in that condition!" She glared at me. "You're dying over here!"

"Futo, this isn't the time. I'll get you out of this mess." I glared back at her. "I won't let us die on our birthday. Not you. Not me. We're getting through this day alive, no matter what." What a birthday, really. I just cheated death TWICE.

She blinked, her eyes shows signs of pure surprise. More tremors and small quakes erupted in the distance, some close calls from the stray beams that's fired from both sides nearly grazing us, some few more deafening jet sounds from the Mobile Suits that entered the colony. And then there's screams and yells of panic from the colony's crowd. People are pretty much running all around, they're completely in panic and disoriented. This is chaotic.

But we still need to get out of here somehow...

"Get down! That beam is heading straight for us!" A random civilian screamed, and it's quickly joined by other yells of panic. Just as I turned my head around I could see a red colored beam, that came from a ReZel type C's High Particle Beam Cannon. I quickly ducked my head down and crushed my body to the ground to shield the silver haired doctor.

"Aaargh!" I yelled as the deafening screech of the beam went pass our heads. I could even feel the damn heat that came from the red colored laser. It just freaking melted everything in its path. I could even smell my own hair burning because it nearly grazed our bodies. Wait... My body feels a little bit more lighter... Right! The heat managed to thin this debris out. At least... At this rate... I can break this thing. "Hold on!" I elbowed the rock as hard as I could, and fortunately for us, it broke.

Standing up gingerly, I almost broke down again due to the injuries I suffered, Futo used her shoulders to support me, but I waved her off.

"We should get to the hangar. It's not safe here." I pointed to the lower hangar bed. "The shelters should all be full too."

"R-right."

* * *

After a few minutes that seems to be an eternity to me, we finally arrived at hangar C3. It's like hell up there. For some time, we've been evading falling debris, large lasers, flying Mobile Suits. The whole colony is getting torn apart to say the least. Because all of the shelters are full, we took refuge in the hangar bays. With luck, maybe we can even find something to get ourselves out from this mess and back to the SCVA-76.

As expected, the hangars are all vacant. All small ships have took off, even the small civilian workloaders. Thank God we didn't need to walk anymore, since everything's just going numb inside my body. Damn it, Death. If you want to take my life then just wait for five more minutes, I need to get this girl out of this hell hole, at least, just before I die.

But hey... Maybe lady luck is still shining upon me. In the corner of our eyes, we can still see, that gray mobile suit. That unit we used to get to the colony. The RVNZ-95 is standing still in all of its glory on that dry dock over there.

"What's your plan, Lieutenant?" Futo asked me.

I forced a smile through the extreme pain I'm experiencing. "Use the Raven to get us the hell outta here." Just as I finished that, another explosion occurred down the hallways. "No time to argue now. Just get in." I pushed her to the cockpit area. This place isn't going to last much longer.

When I arrived at the cockpit, Futo was already strapping herself into the secondary co-pilot seat, her breaths trembling and her body shaking wildly with every small explosions that occurred every few seconds. I immediately launched myself into the main pilot seat and locked the cockpit's hatch. I boot the MS's systems up, and turned everything on in an inhuman speed. Quickly, I put on the unit's headset and turn on the comms.

"This is Mobius One. SATAN Ghost Eye, respond." I said that a bit desperately.

"Ghost Eye here. Damn it, where were you? We finally picked both of the doctor and your lifesigns up inside the RVNZ-95." The SATAN operator exhaled loudly, obviously expressing his relieve.

"Give me a status report. Stat." I ordered, not even bothering to answer his last question.

A static muzzle, and then a tap. "Roger." He answered, although a bit reluctantly, true to his tone. "There's at least two Geara Zulus confirmed giving some of our Jegans trying to infiltrate the colony a hard time. They're just outside your designated hangar."

"Roger that. Tell them not to shoot any of the unknown that came out from Hangar C3. Because it'll be us." I closed our comms channel after this. "Futo. Sorry. I need to do this."

"You said before."

"Huh?"

"You said that you'll get us out of here alive, right? So... Why shouldn't I trust you?" She smiled, although in the verge of tears as well.

I nod. "Right..." I turned the machine on, and without any needed cue, the large suit's optics came to live and the panoramic 3D cam flickers online for us to see. The carnage was obvious. "I guess this is the perfect birthday present after all." I half joked to myself, pushing the flight stick slightly forward. The cockpit slightly shook when the Raven breaks the hinges of the docking clamps.

Our alarms quickly blared on as a few more explosions occurred beside us. But with this suit this strong... It'll shrug them off, I'm positive.

"Futo, grab onto the seat. The G-Force will be much more severe this time." I commanded.

_Howard._

_Daryl._

I will...

"Mobius One, Engaging!"

* * *

As the battle above the hangar of C3 continues, two Geara Zulus are seen firing their beam machine guns along with their grenades to the RGM-89Ds, although more effective, the Londo Bell task force simply can't use the RGM-89S, they already caused enough destruction inside the colony alongside with ECOAS as it is. They even had the SCVA-76 to fire its main particle cannon at the colony to create an opening for their Mobile Suit teams.

"Alpha two here! Alpha three is hit and is forced to RTB! Requesting backup!"  
"Alpha one to Alpha two, don't give in, they're entrenched, but not invicible."

Suddenly another comms flickered on from Nahel Argama's SATAN. "All Mobile Suits currently engaged in battle, be advised, do NOT fire at anything that came out from hangar C3. I repeat, do NOT fire at anything that came out from hangar C3. Mobius One's in there!"

And then, a Mobile Suit came out of the darkness, it's gray and blue clad wings spread out and all 8 of its back thrusters, 4 foot thrusters are spouting blue flame out of it. It has a beam saber drawn on its right hand. It's heterochromic blue-cyan eyes shone as he crashed into one of the Geara Zulus. The slammed AMS-129 couldn't do anything but pull out its beam axe.

"You're... Not... Welcome here!" Shouted a young voice from the inside of the now confirmed RVNZ-95. It's boosters firing up into dangerous levels that could even fry the suit's thrusters if the move is not executed carefully. The two broke themselves apart, but before the green mono eyed mobile suit could do a thing to counter the its advance, the Raven fired its 60mm Vulcan right at the Zulu's optics, blinding it, but the pilot was still fast enough to counter the blue-grey clad Gundam like Mobile Suit.

The two clashed melee weapons at the same time, an electromagnetic force was sent out to force them away, The Zulu, unprepared for the sudden shockwave was jerked off balance by it. The RVNZ-95 pilot used this chance to swing his beam saber at full force right at its torso, slicing it in half like a paper. The slice was clean, and it didn't hit the suit's nuclear reactor. The dead unit now floats away aimlessly in space.

The Raven was immediately shot at by the other surviving Geara Zulu, but the beam attacks were shrugged off by the thick and reinforced armor of its right arm which is also coated with Anti beam coatings. The Raven ejected one more beam saber from its backpack. And the next thing happened in exactly three seconds...

One, the Raven used its elbow to forcefully shove the Beam machine gun away from the AMS-129.

Two, the bray-blue clad unit sliced both of its beam sabers in a diagonal slash.

Three, The Geara Zulu now had a large X over its cockpit and the unit now floats away from the zone, permanently inactive.

"Is... Is that all?" The pilot asked to no one in particular on the open channel.

* * *

_'Get... The hell... OUT OF HERE!'_

* * *

"Ngh!" I could hear that faint sound coming from nowhere. That one obviously wasn't on the open radio channels. The next thing that happened is a warning sound blared on, and I shifted my gaze upwards, there, two mobile suits came out from one of the destroyed hangar shafts. Are those... Funnels?! Who the hell is... No... That can't be. That white Mobile Suit and the Quad Winged MS... Are they... Battling each other?

The green clad heavy MS ejected all of its funnels to fire at the smaller white Mobile Suit, which if I may add, has no optics visible on its face, and it has this weird antenna sticking out from the forehead part... Just like... A Unicorn... No, wait, those funnels are going to tear him into shreds!

But I sure wasn't expecting this to happen so suddenly... Call me a newtype or crazy... Or even psychotic... But I swear to God... I saw a flash of this is my mind.

* * *

**_NT-D_**

* * *

The unit sends out a red colored transparent wave, and the beams that came from the funnels were bounced away without an effort, looks like an I-Field systems just activated. But... Then, the Mobile Suit began to transform into something new. The unit's body frame extended significantly, revealing smaller metal frames inside, which is colored in deep crimson. Even the backpack unit transforms. Two new thrusters are seen on the back, and the beam sabers are now visible over the unit's left shoulder. the arm part which I concluded to be a Tonfa extended to reveal two more sabers inside it. But finally... The head unit. The white part of the face flipped over and it's replaced by a Gundam head, complete with two brilliantly colored optics, and the horn splits into two, revealing a yellow to golden colored V-Fin, exactly making it look like a...

"G-Gundam..." I muttered the words out it astonishment and fear.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Oh My God... What a long chapter this one is. Oh yeah, hello guys! Sorry for not introducing myself over at the prologue chapter of this story. So... What is the Blue Ribbon exactly? Blue Ribbon is like an Ace Combat and Gundam Unicorn Crossover. Or more like, this is my take on the series IF the Stark Jegan pilot from the first episode survived the clash between the NZ-666 Kshatriya. Obvious mentions from the Ace Combat series is mentioned here. But do be warned. These guys are pretty much not my OCs. I should explain them to you in a bit.

So yeah, this is basically a UC story but told from a completely different perspective.

**Mobius One**: He's the silent, unnamed protagonist of Ace Combat 4: Shattered Skies. He's also called the Ribbon and the Grim Reaper by some of the guys. As expected from a protagonist, he's a great pilot with an unquestionable skills. His exact appearance and personality and even age is unknown even till this day. He's the leader of 118th Tactical Fighter Wing of the ISAF, Mobius Squadron, although here, he serves as the main character and he still commands the 118th wing.

**Peter N. Beagle (Pops)**: He's the chief mechanic of the Osean Air Defence Force from Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War, with the real name of Wolfgang Buchner (and the nick name of Huckebein the Raven) [Yes, they're used as the namesake for the OS and the Unit respectively]. I used the exact same design from the game and put him here, since well... Yeah... Kinda Ace Combat crossover?

**Ghost Eye**: This unknown character appears as the AWACS (Airborne Warning and Control System) from Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation. In this, he served as the SATAN of the series. Not much is know from him in the actual game, but he's known to be very rational to the pilots in game. So I decided to add him here into the story.

Although the characters are taken mostly from Ace Combat, Futo Isn't.

**Futo Mononobe / Mononobe no Futo**: She is a character from Touhou Project. Officially, she's a Shikaisen from Ancient Japan, and yes, she has a silver hair. So I add the Griscelli Syndrome to make it more believable for you guys. She used the exact same design from the Touhou's Futo. If you're wondering how she looks like, you can google 'Mononobe no Futo', if you're that curious.

Now, I hope that you guys are not mad with how the story goes, even I get sometimes confused by my own story. And Unicorn's solid plot is a bit... Overwhelming to me, so errors are bound to happen. And then SATAN. I hope you're not mad at me for using that made up acronym for this thing too. And lastly. I wanted to make this thing long to compensate for the prologue and to match its length with the actual OVA series. So this chapter is pretty much FIVE times longer than the prologue, also making this chapter the longest chapter I've ever written in FF, lol.

Welp, it took me four days just to write this thing, lol. So I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I don't mind flames too. Just... Eh... Read... It. Thanks guys! :)


End file.
